Knight in Shining Armor
by CreativityInACage
Summary: King Arthur, Tadase, is trying to prevent his kingdom from falling apart. Lancelot, Ikuto, Gives his blood, sweat and tears, but doesn't get the credit. Guinevere, Amu, is neglected and lonely. Also, Utau as Lady Shallot, Ran the Fairy, and more.
1. Character Profiles

**Sooo…..my ikuto crazed friend (you know who you are :p) was being ikuto crazed and I realized I had NO Amuto fanfic….and I had the shiniest idea *.***

**Character profiles for now….do I continue or no? I think I will :] suggestions? I love you :]**

Amu: Guinevere, king Arthur's fair and lovely wife. Lonely because Arthur is too busy tending to his kingdom.

Tadase: King Arthur. Not only does he have to maintain his kingdom, which is falling apart, but his wife, who grows unhappier with each passing day.

Ikuto: Lancelot, the charming, handsome and most prominent Knight of the Oval table (Oval table=egg shaped for shugo chara XD thnx kosher for the idea).

Utau: Lady Shallot. In the original King Arthur, she kills herself because she cannot be with Lancelot.

The Chairman dude: Merlin, the wise wizard who can predict what will happen.

Nikaidou: Dagonet: The Court Jester, comic relief. However, he hears key information when in court.

Kukai: Sir Gawain, the strongest and most faithful Knight of the Oval Table.

Lady of the Lake: Mysterious woman, aids Arthur and many of the knights through their quests. Often referred to as "The Lady."

Lanval: Kairi, a knight falls in love with a fairy.

Ran: The mysterious wood fairy that entices Lanval (Kairi)

**Suggest and review please ^_^**


	2. He's Back

**This is fer Kosherrrr and her fiction-reality epicness :p**

**Hehe**

………**.**

"He's back."

Amu whipped her head around.

Kukai stood panting in her doorway. It was improper for him to enter a ladies room, but she didn't care. Not if "He" was who she thought it was…

He grinned and stepped aside for her to run.

She didn't get up.

"You're not coming to see him?" He looked questioningly at her.

She grinned slyly. "Let him come to me."

Kukai raised his eyebrows. "As you wish milady." And with a flourish he left.

Amu sat there expectant.

………………

It had been almost three hours.

Is he even here?

It was getting so bored around the castle without Tadase and Ikuto. Kukai was good company but all he could talk about was his feats in battle and swords and gory bloody stuff…not good conversation to make with a girl. And a princess at that.

The third bell rang. It was time for dinner.

Maybe he would be there too? But why hadn't he come to see her? They were best friends.

Hmm.

She dressed and went down.

He was there, all right.

……………..

She couldn't recognize him at first. All she saw was a tall, slim figure with locks of sharply cut hair hanging into his eyes, the color of a rainy midnight. Skin like gold, only it glowed more and an animated air around him. Teeth like white chiclets, perfect and gleaming, but his breath didn't smell like mint.

It smelled like the sweetness of a fruit, the refreshing scent of a storm, the musky aroma of sweet tobacco and something else, his scent entirely.

His voice was as fierce as thunder on a sunny morning, but gentler than the sound of a flute.

The very mood around him whispered vibrance and energy. He walked gracefully, with a bounce in his step and a swaggg (A/N: GANGSTAAA!) that could be casual and daunting at the same time.

Yup, it was Ikuto.

And the moment he looked at her, he turned away, his shimmering sapphire eyes looking coldly at her.

He was ignoring her.

……….

She was confused. She sat across from him at dinner. He nodded politely, but didn't even smile.

What did I do?! Her eyes seemed to ask. But he'd already turned to make conversation with the knight next to him.

Dammit.

She'd go after him when dinner was over.

Oh so very lightly, his leg touched hers. He pulled away immediately.

………

"Your room is third to the left sir. Everything should be in place. Your bags were bought up. The King should be expected two days from now. I'll expect you use that time to rest." The guard pointed the way to Ikuto's room.

"Thank you."

Amu tentatively stepped into his room. He Didn't even turn around.

"Yes?"

Breathe in, Amu.

"You're ignoring me."

He didn't say anything.

"Answer me!"

He turned around, a ghost of a smile on his face. "You didn't even ask me a question."

Her heart skipped. It was all a big misunderstanding, no doubt.

"Why?"

"Ask yourself the same…you didn't even acknowledge I was here until now."

She blushed.

"I thought you would-"

She was cut short by a crushing hug from him. That familiar aroma, the soft hands, the warm familiarity of it hall got to her.

For the first time in months, she was happy.

"I'll see you in the morning Amu." He grinned and shut the door on her.

Yes.

It was Ikuto.

……………**..**

**Chapter one done…review please =]**


	3. Exchange

Another surprise for Amu the very next morning.

Tadase was back.

She looked through a window as he arrived.

His clothes were faded. His usually shining hair was brown with mud. His toes were sticking out of his shoes. He didn't look like a king.

He looked like a hobo.

______________________________________

He wasn't happy either. He snapped at the guards, asked for a drink and went to his room. Amu slipped in. He looked up at her, and snapped his fingers at the door and said "out."

She was confused. "Ikuto's back," she said before she left.

"Send him in. Now."

She nodded her head.

____________________________________

Her ear was pressed to the door. She needed to hear what Tadase had to say to Ikuto. Their voices were muffled. She shifted, and she could hear them a bit better. Tadase spoke first.

"I heard you won a victory down south. They've agreed to cede some land to us."

Ikuto spoke. "It was ours to begin with. I just took it back."

"There were over thirty thousand casualties on their side. And how many on ours? Not even five hundred. You're a military prodigy, Ikuto. And you took part in the fighting yourself. It's a miracle you didn't get killed."

"It wasn't as great as you make it sound, Tadase." Ikuto spoke modestly.

"And now let me tell you about my campaign. We lost six thousand men in one day. Two thousand the next. We lost one of our most prolific territories. And all that time, I hid underground. The only time I saw the battlefield was when it was over. My men had no faith in me."

She could imagine Ikuto shaking his head. "You're the king, Tadase. A scratch on you is one for concern. Nobody would care if I died."

Amu's heart panged at the last comment. It was a lie.

Ikuto continued talking. "Did you inform the press of anything yet?"

"No. Did you?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I didn't inform them. I wanted to wait for you to come."

Amu heard footsteps. Tadase was walking towards Ikuto.

"You're a very loyal and steadfast knight, Ikuto."

"Thank you, you're highness."

"I wonder…"

"Sir?"

Tadase paused. "Ikuto…you realize the people must have faith in their king?"

"Of course sir!"

"My failure west…they would riot in the streets that I should be removed."

"They would sympathize with you, sir. You underestimate their loyalty to you. You were the one who pulled them from the dark ages. They love you!"

"No they don't. You know that as well as I do. Which is why I ask a favor of you."

"Anything, sir."

"I want to give the press opposite stories."

"Please explain further, sir."

"I would tell them I was in charge at the southern border, and you at the west."

There was an awkward silence.

"Sir…the people would find out sooner or later."

"The men would be paid extra to keep their mouth shut, of course."

"Sir, you realize I am the kingdom's most loyal knight, but lying to the public? It's not right."

"They wouldn't think anything of it?"

"What about me? Once they hear your story, they aren't going to let you keep me a general and knight."

"Measures will have to be taken. But it's for the good of the kingdom. How will they react when the King they have loses his respect?"

"Is this an order?"

"That's for you to decide."

They both paused, and Amu held her breath. She wasn't sure what to think.

"I'll send in my uniform by tomorrow."

There was silence. Footsteps approached the door, and Amu slunk away before she could be discovered. Both men stepped out. Tadase looked mournful, but his eyes glinted. Ikuto was the exact opposite, he smiled, but his eyes were cast downward, his sapphire pupils drowning in sorrow and uncertainty.

His last thought about Tadase before he was officially demoted?

"Not even a thank you."

_______________________________________________

Blah blah yes, Tadase is OOC but I hate him so yeah -_-.

AMUTO FOREVER XXX


	4. I Do? I Don't?

Here's Chapter 3.…and I re-uploaded chapter 2 so it wouldn't be 'invisible'…..

Kosher has to put me back in her story after this x]

__________________________________

It had been three months since the incident of the exchange between Ikuto and Tadase.

Tadase was probably the most respected King in years.

Ikuto worked in the chicken pens, stables and did handiwork around the castle. Everyone had forgotten his previous status as the most skilled Knight of the Egg shaped-table. However, he still visited conferences and his opinion was heard, but rarely valued.

Amu was upset with Tadase, but loved him the same. She often visited Ikuto as he worked, and they talked. They had merely grown closer after the incident. If Ikuto had an idea about something, he could tell Amu and it would usually get done, rather than him telling Tadase.

Ikuto, in fact, was probably running the entire show behind the scenes. The entire infrastructure of the kingdom was now based on his original plans. The guards were posted at critical points in the castle, so spying was virtually impossible. There was a new tax system that allowed for public services, and he had allied the kingdom so that everyone had a common enemy.

But he couldn't have done it without Amu.

She graced him with her presence, and he graced her with a better home. Tadase loved Amu even more; she was all he could have asked for and more. He was peeved with the fact she visited Ikuto so much, but he knew their relationship was strictly friendly. Besides, you can't have it all.

_____________________________

One day, Amu came to visit Ikuto in his house near the city. There was a horse cart in front of it. Odd, she thought.

She knocked on the door, and Ikuto appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a black, high collared shirt and there was a gold band around his third finger.

A ring?

"Ikuto!"

"Amu," Ikuto said with a toothy grin, embracing her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

She glanced knowingly at his ring. He grinned wider and led her inside.

"This is Tulsia," He said, walking next to a girl. She had olive skin and dark hair, almost as stunning as Ikuto himself. She had a ring around her finger, as well, and couldn't have looked happier next to Ikuto.

"I met her at the chicken pen," he explained. "We're engaged."

Amu hesitated for a fraction of a second. "That's great! You should have the wedding at the castle! I'll take care of all the arrangements!"

He grinned. "Join us for a drink."

Amu smiled, and sat at the simple table while Ikuto poured a bottle of wine.

"So where do you work?" Amu asked Tulsia.

"Well, I volunteer at the animal pens. I love working with the chickens. But I run a store near here as well."

"That's nice," said Amu. At the corner of her eye, she could see Ikuto staring at her intently.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"I've never met a queen before," Tulsia gushed. They carried on normal conversation for a while.

"By the way, Amu, did you pass on the new plans to his highness?" He said Tadase's title with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"He said he didn't want to do that."

"There's been a lot of foreigners around lately. A lot of them I can tell are trained professionals, probably assassins or spies. If he doesn't defend the castle properly, he'll be dead before he knows it."

"He just refused to do it. He said things were fine as they were."

Ikuto's forehead lined up. Tulsia put her hand on his shoulder, and he instantly calmed down.

"Don't worry," she said. He nodded.

"Well, I should get going now." Amu walked out the door.

"Bye!" The couple waved, and Amu left.

Was she really happy Ikuto was engaged?

She didn't know the answer herself.


	5. Foreboding

Ikuto pored over the castle plans. His eyes squinted at the sheer idiocy of Tadase. After all, he thought, you can't call it anything else. There were little X's marked where there was a squad of four soldiers. He'd put more soldiers near the thicker parts of the castle walls, while the vulnerable fencing and stables were left unprotected. There was only a single squad at each side of the portcullis, and the battlements were also unprotected. He was sitting at the castle right now, waiting for Tadase to finish his meeting so he could meet with him.

Amu came out. "Tadase's ready to meet with you." she called out.

"Thanks." he said, brushing past her. He ignored her hurt look, and slammed the door shut when he was face to face with Tadase. "What the hell is this?" he said.

"What?" Tadase asked, staring dumbly.

"Your so called new defense plan? It's complete crap."

"I've been informed of a new attack. That's why I changed it."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Whoever it is, they're gonna come through the least defended part. There's not a single solider near the stables and gardens. Forget an attack, a spy could come easy as hell. It's just as worse if they get hands on certain information!"

"Who do you think you are Ikuto? Jack Bauer?"

"We're both pretty freakin' cool ya know. But back to business. Two squads near the wall, three near the portcullis, and three at the stables. The rest scouting on the battlements. Perfect formation for an attack, and it won't make people panic either."

Tadase sighed. "You've been off assignments for a few years Ikuto. You're retired. Don't worry about things that aren't your job to worry about. Grab a few drinks and go home."

Ikuto stared.

Tadase gave him an annoyed look. "That's an order."

Ikuto's blue eyes blazed a fierce midnight color. "I'm off assignments, Tadase. Said so yourself." He said in a deadly whisper. "You know Tulsia works at the stables. Anything happens, you pay. I saved your sorry butt once, but don't think I'm so ready to do so again."

Tadase lunged towards him as if to grab his collar, but Ikuto lazily sidestepped. He smirked at Tadase, a curious glint in his sapphire eyes. "Retired, huh?" He tossed back his hair. "I wouldn't say so just yet." He smirked and jumped out of Tadase's window.

As he walked home, however, he was less than proud. His forhead was furrowed in worry. He had a bad feeling, he just knew it. Even as he went home, falling into Tulsia's waiting arms, stroking her hair, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very, wrong.


	6. Loss

It was the day of Tulsia and Tadase's wedding. They were getting married outside of the Castle itself, a grudging favor from Tadase (Amu's doing).

The sun was shining, but clouds loomed behind it, waiting for the chance to rain. But they didn't, because they new this day was perfect and they couldn't ruin it.

Ikuto dressed in his old armor. It was dark chain mail, highlighting his broad shoulders and narrowing at his waist, the sun sparkling off the gently curving shoulder pads. His hair fell perfectly in dark blue locks over his sparkling sapphire eyes, warm and the epitome of happiness. His cape fluttered in the breeze, his boots making a gentle thudding noise on the ground, walking in long strides his eyes blazing into the world. This was the day every man, every woman, every boy and every girl dreamt about and waited for. As Amu watched him through the window, she could see that honorable knight once again, his head held high mocking all the bad things in the world. She slowly walked outside with her wedding gift, waiting to give it to him.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, seeing her. A smile graced his face. It pained her almost, looking at his face. Nothing should be allowed to be so perfect. His familiar sweet chocolate and citrus scent animated the air around him. He picked her up easily and spun her around. He could feel the warmth emanating from his skin as their faces brushed. Her eyes started to tear, and he noticed as he put her down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his bright eyes filled with concerned.

"I don't want you to leave." She said.

He hugged her long and hard, burying her face into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned away from her, gazing straight into her eyes. "I never will." He broke into an evil grin. "Now where's my present?"

Amu laughed, all trace of sadness replaced by a warm buzzing feeling. "Here," she said handing him a long thin packaged wrapped in a cloth with golden embroidery. "It took me long enough to find it, and I did the embroidery myself." She looked proud of herself and looked expectantly at Ikuto, who gave her a truly grateful smile. He unwound it, and it revealed a long thin officers sword in a shiny black glass case. He looked at her. "This is the same one…" She nodded. It was the same sword he'd handed in when he was stripped of his duties. It was still sharper than the point of a needle, still had the large scratch from a duel he'd nearly died in, still smelled that peculiar smell it had since his first battle- The smell of success, determination, the smell of victory. He closed his eyes as he ran his slender fingers along the blunt end. "Thank you Amu." He whispered. This sword had lived his life, had the same memories, carried the story of so many, ended the lives of so many. He dropped to his knees, deep in thought and Amu took it as a sign to leave. She looked back one more time, at the broken, beautiful man, his eyes closed and his hair gently moving with the wind.

* * *

The wedding started, and Amu was lost in space throughout most of the formalities. Her head was just filled with Ikuto. Yet she watched raptly at the final part, the part where they took their vows.

They spoke their vows, and her heart beat loudly as he took her hand. A few more words from the priest and it would be done. She didn't know why she felt like this. She should be happy. Happy for Ikuto. She could see the priest mouth the words, but then another sound broke the world.

From the direction of the stables, bulky black figures ran towards them. The one squad of guards were felled, and they were headed straight for them.

"Run!" Ikuto yelled, ushering everybody into the nearby barracks, the nearest building. The figures were running closer, and archers had already started shooting at the wedding goers. Somebody pushed at Amu and she fell on the stone ground. Tulsia had also tripped on her flowing wedding dress, and between them about six yards ahead was Ikuto. The closest black figure was getting closer, Ikuto's face paled when he saw them. He knew that he could only save one of them.

Amu, his best friend, his secret love since he'd joined the army at the age of fourteen.

Tulsia, his perfect match, his first real love, the one he'd almost gotten married to.

His mind reached towards one, his heart towards the other.

He slowly asked Tulsia for forgiveness, but he followed the feeling in his chest as he lifted up Amu and ran. He looked back, and Tulsia gave him one sad smile to show that she knew, she'd known all around, and that she forgave him. He smiled at her too. He smiled to show he understood. But he couldn't look as the black clad figure plunged his blade into her heart, into her gentle and loving heart. He ran into the barracks, and barred the door. Everyone looked expectantly at him. One man spoke.

"Now what?"


	7. Suicide Mission

Ikuto looked at the forty-some people in the room. He paced the room for a few seconds, and look out the window. The figures were getting ready to barricade the door.

"Alright," Ikuto started, "Does anyone know how to go through the storage rooms into the castle?" A few people nodded. "People who don't know follow the people who do. And when you get there, I want you," he said, pointing at a burley guard "To tell the soldiers to move into places to cover the castle flanks. I'll go and rig the front with some dynamite so we'll be covered from all sides. Good?" The guard quikly nodded and the people moved down a set of stairs hidden in the floor. Ikuto started moving crates around, when he noticed Amu behind him.

"What are you doing here? Go with the others."

"Why did you save me?"

Ikuto looked at her. "Because I wanted to."

"She was your wife."

"She was going to be."

"How could you Ikuto?"

"I have to get to work. Hurry or you'll lose them."

Amu looked down. "I want to help."

"Go."

"Make me."

Ikuto pushes Amu against the wall. He face was inches from hers, and she could smell the anxiety on him. "Amu I don't have time. Go or I will seriously regret saving you." He released her. She looked at him with large eyes.

"Are you saying you don't regret saving me now?"

He looked at her, and walked slowly towards her. She tilted her face to look him in the eyes. He slid one hand on the side of her face, talking in barely a whisper. "That's what I'm saying Amu." He moved closer, and their faces were millimeters apart it seemed. She could see the easy movement of his chest rising as he sucked in shallow breaths, he could see the confusion in her eyes, the confusion that was really longing. She was more aware of the distance between their lips that could be closed within mere seconds, the warm hand still caressing the side of her face than the thudding on the walls. Ikuto's eyes suddenly widened. "We need to get to work. Hand me those tubes over there."

Amu handed him the thin, waxy tubes. He measured out some gun powder that was only reserved for Tadase and the commander. But emergencies needed to be dealt with. He tried to empty the chambers from the rifle he found, but in the end decided they would need it. Guns were a new invention, and he was one of the few people who knew how to use them. He handed Amu a shortsword- just in case- and used a ladder to climb to the window.

"Get on my back." Ikuto said. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck while he shimmied along the window to the top of the battlements.

"All we need to do is walk around and get to the front. I'll put the dynamite there and we'll have to douse the place with some oil. Once we get there, I want you to go straight to the ballroom. That's where everyone should be provided they got there in time. Ready?" She nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Ikuto punctured two barrels of lamp oil and doused the entire entrance of the castle. He methodically planted the dynamite near the door, the half full oil barrels, and the ends of the hallways.

"Ikuto I just realized something." Amu said. She'd been keeping watch near the window. The small army that had stormed the castle had found that everybody had left the barracks. Then a few more of their people joined them, and they were now preparing another invasion, this time head on from the looks of where they were positioning.

"What's that Amu?" He asked.

"How are we going to set the dynamite off? If the whole hall's going to blow then we don't have time to run."

"You're right. We don't. But you do." He said.

"Ikuto this is a suicide mission!"

"But it will save you, and this kingdom."

"It's not about the kingdom for me Ikuto. It's about you."

"It's time Amu. Go."

"Not without you." 

Her eyes gazed defiantly at him. But he still had the upper hand. He gritted his teeth, an dhis voice was low and menacing as he spoke. "Amu, do as your told. Go now, or I will NOT be happy. At all."

Defeated, Amu looked down. "Goodbye Ikuto," she mumbled.

"Yeah." He said, his mind somewhere far away. She turned back one more time before leaving the hall, and was disappointed to see his eyes on the window. "I love you." She whispered, but the words were lost in the deafening silence that lay between them, forcing them apart, and eventually, consuming his life.


	8. Revenge

Weee! Finally updating this ^.^

…..

Godammit.

The soldiers outside weren't coming in. What were they doing?

Ikuto tapped his left foot, trying to think of a way to bait the small army into the castle so he could blow them to hell.

Finally, he carefully removed one of the glass panes off the window. He could see a solider's head from the small gap. He took the bow off his back, strung and arrow, and shot.

The arrow went straight through, making a clean hole through the soldier's neck.

The others looked around. Another one, probably the general, ordered them to halt. Ikuto waited another ten minutes, until it was clear they still weren't going anywhere.

It was ok. Another plan had just struck his mind.

…..

He did it in about ten minutes. There were about fifteen bows, and ten guns propped up in front of windows he'd taken out. All the bows were connected to a single mechanism, and and a thread powdered in gunpowder connected the guns. He also had a few sticks of firecrackers.

He held his breath, and pulled the lever on the mechanism connecting the bows, lit the thread, and set off the firecrackers.

One by one, bullets and arrow were set off through the window. The soldiers outside believed they were being attacked by an army. Each bang of the firecracker sounded like another bullet, and several of them were dead or injured.

Perfect, Ikuto thought.

Out of the twenty, about eleven remained. He picked off three of them by himself.

Finally, the leader of them came forward. He was the only one not wearing a helmet.

"Where is the King?" He roared.

"You can talk to me." Ikuto yelled.

"The King said to talk to no one but himself."

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You've spoken to him before?"

"Where is he?"

"He has appointed me to take his place. Talk to me or I'll order my men to pick off every last one of you!" Ikuto tried to keep up the façade.

"That would be an act of war against our country."

"Act of War? You're the ones who came and invaded the palace." Ikuto scoffed.

"You say the King has truly appointed you as his representative?"

"I'm his right hand man. Tell me everything."

"I'll need proof before I do."

Ikuto took the ring he wore around his neck, the one signifying him as head knight from several years ago, and threw it out the window. "There!" He shouted.

A few moments passed as the man examined the ring. Finally, he spoke.

"The King and I had made secret arrangements so that our countries may be Allied."

"What is your country?"

"We are from the southern kingdoms by the sea. The King promised the sum of five thousand bars of gold as well as equipment for my entire army in exchange for defending them against the Kingdoms of the East, and allowing them to mine in the hills to the north of our counties."

"Go on."

"The King wished to make this Alliance secret, so he has been slowly sending parts of the money with his own messengers and caravans, four hundred bars at a time."

"What does this have to do with attacking the castle?"

"There was one other demand from my King. He'd taken quite a fancy to that princess of Tadase's."

Ikuto was speechless.

"Obviously he could not just send her, so we planned to stage a kidnapping so she could be taken safely back to our Kingdom. However, as you can see, it went wrong. Not one person was supposed to die."

"Tadase loves Hinamori. He would never let her go."

"Lets just say that I had some information that would hurt him greatly if it had ever come out."

"What kind of information?"

The man hesitated. "I do not know if I should be telling you this."

"Tell me or it's another one of your men!"

"A few years ago we had to give up one of our counties that we'd won from you awhile back. The man leading the assault was name Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It was a land extremely rich in resources…A great victory for your people."

Ikuto slid down, grasping his head in his arms. "It…It wasn't Ikuto."

"That's where you're wrong. At the same time, the Western Kingdoms your King hired us to defend you from had invaded one of your provinces. There were two great armies, yet your side lost tens of thousands of men, while the commander hid underground. That commander was your King."

"You're wrong." Ikuto said, but his tone dripped with uncertainty.

"The King said that it was Tsukiyomi who led the Wesetern troops, while he himself won the victory in the south. Men in the army were paid off to keep their mouths shut. Any stories that same up were dismissed before they could get any larger."

"Step back."

"Excuse me?"

"Step back."

Ikuto heard the army shuffling backwards. He took a deep breath, got up, and opened the door.

The commanding man looked at him with his mouth open.

"You're Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto nodded.

"You don't even have men with you. How-" He spotted the mechanisms. "You're as great as they said you were."

Ikuto sighed, and walked closer. The man couldn't keep his excitement in.

"I can't believe it. You're Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto held his head high. "Yes." He started pacing. "I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and I want revenge."

...

**Ooh lala! Finally, the amazing Ikuto breaks. R&R! Press the magic button!**


	9. Payment

**Ok, so the story is coming to a close! There will be one or two chapters after this one. However, once this arc is done I will start doing fairly long one-shots (Included in this story) using characters I did NOT use in this arc. I am referring to the ones in the profile in chapter one. If you have ideas or request, include it in your review or PM!**

…

Revenge.

It was the downfall of every great man, Ikuto knew. But he would force Tadase to repay him the past few years, where both of them were living a lie.

"I'm Commander Kiryuu." The solider stuck out his hand.

Ikuto hesitated, and took it.

His fate was sealed.

…

They went over the map of the castle. Ikuto had convinced him to leave Amu and take Tadase instead. With the help of a few friends in high places, Ikuto may be able to take Tadase's throne, benefits included.

Two soliders each would flank the room where Tadase most likely was. Ikuto and Kiryuu would charge straight in, and hopefully Tadase would be taken off while Ikuto cuold convince nobility to give him the throne. Kiryuu had the evidence he spoke of, and Ikuto would present it to everyone.

They handed Ikuto a sword, and proceeded forward. A few men stood guard at the gates.

They walked forward, reaching the heavy oak door that stood between them, and their goal. Commander Kiryuu took Zero's arm.

"Do you want to use this?" He said, taking out a mask.

Ikuto hesitated, taking it. He pulled it over his head. "Let's go."

Ikuto took out a dagger and began sawing down the ropes that bound the lock to the door.

"Here, let me help you with that." The commander took out a match, and struck it against the stone walls. An orange flame immediatley sprung up, and Kiryuu ran it along the rope. Flames licked each thread, until a thin, black, track was left.

"Thanks." Ikuto said. "How do you wanna do this?"

The commander put on his own mask. "You can take the King. I'll keep everyone else in line."

Ikuto nodded, and together they pushed to door open.

….

"Where the hell can they have gone?" Ikuto screamed. The room had been empty.

"Maybe they moved? What other rooms could they have gone to?" Kiryuu said, pacing the cold stone floor.

"None. At least not from here. And this is the only place all of them could fit in safely." Ikuto kicked a chair in frustration. It skidded to the opposite wall, dragging a thin carpet along with it. The floor underneath was revealed, where there was a trapdoor big enough for one person.

"Would you look at that!" Kiryuu laughed. "You have skill and luck, it seems."

But Ikuto had already rushed to the door and had opened it, revealing a ladder going down.

"I'm going alone."

"No you're not." The commander replied.

"You don't understand, I have-"

"You. Are. Not. Going. Alone. Now let's go."

…

They were all huddled in a cellar, Tadase hiding between them.

"Where's the King?" Ikuto asked, mask hiding his face.

They were silent. Ikuto pushed through them, looking over the crouching bodies, until he saw a familiar head of straw colored hair. "Tadase."

He looked up, fear in his eyes.

"Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you." Tadase said, mustering some bravery.

Ikuto smirked. Tadase was no brave knight-he was a coward. He grabbed his arm, pulling him into the hallway. "Go with him." Ikuto said, pointing to the commander.

"Wait!" A voice cried. A feminine voice. A voice he knew all too well.

He turned around, a familiar face looking at him angrily. "Let him go!" Amu yelled.

"If you knew what he was going to do to you, you'd be singing quite a different tune, my lady." Ikuto turned around and shoved Tadase to Kiryuu.

"One of my best friends died today because of you! He died to try and save us, and I won't let him die in vain!" She took out a small dagger and rushed towards Ikuto, who took her wrist and grabbed the dagger. He dragged her to corner, and took off his mask.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered. "But, I thought you died? And why are you with-"

"Shh. Just be patient. All will be revealed in time."

"But-"

"Amu," Ikuto said gently. "Just trust me. Please. Just this once."

"I'll trust you always, Ikuto."

"Good." And he let her go, putting his mask back on.

"Hey." Kiryuu said. "Our work here is done." He turned to Tadase. "You betrayed our trust, King. And for that you will pay."

"Please, It was a mistake, I'll give you more money and you can-"

"I didn't finish, King." He spat the word out, as if it was something red hot on his tongue. "You will pay. And the price is your life."

…..

sorry it was short ): but the next chapter will either finish the story, or I'll split in two. And then the mini stories (:


	10. After the Storm Pt 1

**Edit: Sorry guys I accidentally clicked on the wrong document for this chapter so you got a repeat of chapter nine...here's the actual one!**

Ok, so this deviated a bit from the ACTUAL King Arthur, but yay happy endings! After this I'll do four or five mini-one-shot-type stories featuring new characters (: Anyways, let me unveil Part One of the final chapter of this arc!

* * *

**Two Years Later**

New Chara. Capital of the entire Shugo Continent.

The Palace Tower rose up an astonishing sixty feet, the city built around it. Rebuilt after the invasion from the armies of the South, and the Demise of King Tadase Hotori, exposed as a traitor to his queen and country.

A new leader had risen, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Military prodigy, leading the counterattacks again the huge army of a hundred thousand with a mere milita of men in groups of five thousand. The public didn't know what went on behind the scenes- there were stories about how he'd persuaded an army in black to fight for him even though they were from the South themselves. Others said Tsukiyomi was having affairs with Hotori's wife and merely made all the evidence up. Either way, nobody could deny that prosperity had finally reached the land of Chara. The Knights of the Egg-shaped Table were once again a noble order, the tools of the King to eradicate any kind of evil from the land.

And as for Tadase Hotori, he mysteriously dissapeared and was never heard from again.

* * *

Ikuto folded his legs as he sat on the throne next to Amu, waiting for the next subject to enter. Every day from Noon to three, he held private meetings with any subject who wanted to talk to him. It was held in complete confidentiality, the only one there other than Ikuto and Amu was Kukai, a personal guard. Poor men came, claiming to be cheated by the upperclass, women came from abusive homes, and workers came from underpaid workhouses. It was Ikuto's debt to the society that had embraced him.

"Send in the next one!" He yelled to Kukai. The door opened, and a slender figure in a cloak and hood entered.

"King, Queen." he spoke in a croak, bowing to each one.

"At ease, my man. Tell me, what troubles you?" Ikuto swept his hair back, his bangs still falling over his eyes. _I keep forgetting to get them cut, _he thought.

"The couthouses." The man stood up from his bow.

"What about them?"

"They are injust, lord."

Ikuto leaned forward, but kept a hand at his side, where he kept a dagger. He started getting a bad feeling about this man. "Take down your hood so that I may see your face, and tell me what injustices are done."

"They claim they bring justice to the land, when, in fact-" He pulled his hood down, "They do not even bring their King, the greatest traitor, to Justice."

Ikuto looked in awe at the figure in front of him-

Tadase Hotori.


	11. After the Storm Pt 2

Tadase Hotori. Back.

"Where were you?" Ikuto asked, his voice slightly above a whisper.

"Preparing," Tadase spat, taking out a gleaming silver dagger, "For this."

Tadase lunged towards Ikuto, who ducked out of his seat and rolled to the side. Amu watched speechlessly in horror as the two men kept pouncing on each other.

Ikuto grabbed both of Tadase's wrists and kneed him in the groin. (A/N: Not that there's much there :]) Tadase fell to the ground, staring at Ikuto, bewildered.

"You prepared all those years for that? A fight that lasts for a minute and ends with you on the ground?" Ikuto yelled scornfully. "I'm too good to kill scum like you."

Brushing off his jacket, the blue-haired king sat back on his throne. "Leave my kingdom, and never come back. If I ever see you again, I'll be feeding your liver to the chickens. Thank you, and have a nice day."

…..

LOL. Short. But I wanted to end this arc so I could get on with the one shots. R&R!


	12. Kairi as Lanval!

**This is a two-shot! Wrote it quickly so it might not be that good. But the next few will! R&R :D**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

No one ever notices me, Kairi thought. Wandering around the countryside of his estate, gray rain clouds loomed overhead as he walked farther and farther away from home.

He never made a good knight. He only did it to please his mother. He was more of a poet- but there was no room for that on the egg-shaped table. Kukai, that brute of man, always got all the attention. How many arms he broke. How much of his enemies blood he drank. How many skulls he cracked and ate the brains out of. Disgusting.

It slowly began to rain, first, so light Kairi didn't even notice. Then it started pouring, buckets upon buckets of rainwater soaking him. But he merely walked on, his heavy heart dragging his feet away.

"You should get back inside." He heard a voice say. He looked around both ways, but saw no one. Must have been the wind.

Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky, thunder booming and echoing across the valley. Kairi suddenly felt slightly scared. He should go back…

* * *

Kairi woke up to the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, white as porcelain with rose-colored hair.

"A-Are you an angel?" He croaked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Ran. You were struck by lightning so I brought you back here. You survived, god help us all." She turned around to tend to a pot on the stove. Kairi blinked twice, trying to focus his thoughts.

She was two heads shorter than him, slender and wearing…_leaves? _

But that wasn't it.

She had wings.

_Wings._

"Am I in heaven?" He thought aloud.

"A bit slow, are you?" She replied. "I just told you-"

"You have wings!"

She turned around, bringing him a bowl of soup. "I'm a forest fairy. Happy?"

He hungrily started eating the soup, nearly choking on it. This subsequently caused another eye-roll from Ran, who apparently did that a lot.

"But aren't you supposed to, like-" He started through mouthfuls.

"I was exiled." She said shortly. Normally fairies didn't show themselves to mortals.

Having nothing say, Kairi merely kept eating. Ran spoke again, answering the question hanging in the air.

"I had an affair with a knight. Maybe you've heard of him. Kukai?"

I keep losing out to that guy, Kairi thought. "I served with him in the war with the west."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're a knight?" She smirked. "Certainly don't look it."

A blush crept up Kairi's face, and he couldn't help noticing how she looked- almost a picture of perfection.

"Did you know that fairies can read thoughts?" She leered.

Kairi nearly choked. "What?"

"Just kidding. But I do know that you were noticing how divine I look right now."

Kairi scoffed. "I wouldn't call it divine." He shot back.

She sighed. "Sure. Now get to rest or you'll get sick."


End file.
